


A Soul Found - Обретенная Душа

by Altra_Realta



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R., Пикник на обочине - Братья Стругацкие | Roadside Picnic - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Character Death Fix, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Gen, Metaphysics, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Она прирожденный искатель артефактов и думает, что деньги могут все. Но у Зоны есть свое мнение.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Soul Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357474) by [hawkins437](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins437/pseuds/hawkins437). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для fandom Miry Strugatskih 2016.  
> Благодарность: Incognito12, Комендант Скив, lisichkalera, |Chaos Theory|

Бармен подкинул ей стоящее дело: киевскому коллекционеру с хорошей репутацией понадобилась Душа.

Она исходила опасные места Зоны задолго до того, как ей исполнилось шестнадцать, и знала, где искать этот уникальный артефакт, известный исцеляющей силой. А вот мир за пределами Зоны для нее оставался таким же чужим, как Зона для непосвященных. В Зоне выживали самые сильные, самые умные, в мире — только те, кто был богат.

Она проверила «Макаров», основательно почистила снайперскую винтовку: «Драгунов», близкий друг, бессчетное количество раз спасавший ее и заслуживавший ответной заботы. Несколько банок с консервами, энергетики, журналы, патроны полетели в рюкзак, а она попутно вспоминала, что ей еще пригодится. Душа формировалась в местах с Воронкой, самой сильной и активной вихревой аномалией, и это значило, что ей будет нужна защита — много, очень много патронов и болтов.

Она собрала все необходимое, для пущей храбрости глотнула водки и вышла в беспощадную пустыню. Но для нее Зона была домом.

То и дело на пути ей попадались Медузы и Вырывалы, но она не обращала на них внимания — их было полно, они совершенно ничего не стоили. Душа — вот подлинная редкость, за которую щедро платили все, даже медицинские исследовательские центры.

Обходя кучу мусора, она приметила Каменные цветы. Расфуфыренные московские дамы носили из них украшения, и она только смеялась над новым веянием моды — люди носят, что нравится, а потом умирают от радиации. И все же она отклонилась от цели и прихватила Цветы — их покупали и в научных целях, и как материал для ювелирных изделий.

Полы пальто мешали размеренной быстрой ходьбе. Пальто давно истрепала непогода, оно было дырявым во многих местах, но по-прежнему сохраняло тепло, а все остальное ее не заботило. Она уселась на землю, сняла винтовку, стащила со спины рюкзак, открыла банку консервов, достала хлеб и начала свое маленькое пиршество — водка отлично пошла под закуску. Чуть позже она поняла, где находится... рядом с армейскими складами — Территорией Свободы.

Она подумала об Иване, человеке, с которым часто делила постель, и нервно провела рукой по засаленным волосам.

То, что между ними происходило, любовью никак нельзя было назвать — плотское удовольствие, приправленное взаимным неприятием: он сверх меры активен, она — самодовольна. Они удовлетворяли животную страсть, вплоть до насилия, до ран, до шрамов, до крови, захлебываясь самым красивым и низменным инстинктом. Они даже были взаимно нежны, ласково награждали друг друга синяками, угощали царапинами и шептали трепетные, глухо звучащие слова, а у их поцелуев был привкус водки.

Но сегодня все должно было быть иначе. Она согнала возбуждение от сухопарого мускулистого тела, скрипучего голоса и горькой смеси табака и водки, остающейся во рту после диких, выворачивающих поцелуев.

«Боже мой», — она вздохнула и попыталась забыть неуместные мысли. Не сейчас, ей нельзя отвлекаться. За артефакт обещали десять косарей, достаточно, чтобы вытащить их обоих, но она знала, что Иван не покинет Зону никогда. В Мире он будет преступником, алкоголиком, убийцей, насильником, человеком опасным. В Зоне он уважаемый, мятежный, опасный не меньше, но в ином, восхитительном смысле... Он принадлежал ей, а ей некуда было от него деваться.

Но деньги много значили даже в Зоне. На них можно было купить еду, лекарства, обеззараживающие средства, водку, патроны, оружие, наркотики... особенно наркотики. Он был ее наркотиком, она покупала его за деньги. Наркотики были и другими, в Зоне так или иначе все обречены на смерть. А Иван любил, когда она заливалась смехом.

Она шла мимо складов, не обращая внимания на облепивших заборы людей. Все знали, что она принадлежит Ивану, и связываться с психованным ублюдком никто из них не хотел.

Она вошла в Рыжий лес, Призрачный лес, как иногда называли его сталкеры. Здесь была территория охоты. Пси-собаки устроили в Лесу свои логова, зачаровывая и путая мысли забредших сюда людей иллюзиями.

Когда она приблизилась к цели, дозиметр сходил с ума: Воронка качалась впереди, Душа была так близко, что достаточно было протянуть руку и схватить ее.

Но она этого не сделала. Вокруг теснились иллюзии, ее разум был затуманен, несколько призрачных собак окружили ее. Она резко обернулась и отскочила, выхватывая «Макаров», направила пистолет на голову призрачного зверя и выстрелила, затем прицелилась и выстрелила в другого и так палила до тех пор, пока не опустела обойма. Затем потянулась к винтовке, с нежностью сняла ее, приложила прикладом последнюю иллюзию и прицелилась в притаившуюся за деревом Пси-собаку. Она прикинула расстояние и направление ветра, навела винтовку на правое ухо Пси-собаки, коснулась пальцем курка, выстрелила, и зверь упал замертво.

Она вытащила несколько болтов из кармана, чтобы выяснить, насколько близко она могла подобраться к Воронке, не рискуя быть ею захваченной. Она потеряла бдительность лишь на короткий миг, но этого оказалось достаточно... еще одна Пси-собака появилась из-за деревьев и сбила ее с ног на самом краю аномалии.

Все случилось мгновенно, но ей показалось, что время остановилось. А потом вихрь затянул ее и оторвал от земли. Болтаясь в воздухе, она ощутила чувство свободы, что-то похожее на полет или, может, на объятья Ивана, но это был еще не конец.

Аномалия закрутила ее с сокрушительной силой, и она удивилась, насколько хрупкими оказались ее кости. Боль была настолько мучительна, что не было сил вымолвить слово или хотя бы застонать. Боль, давление, вопль дозиметра и вой Пси-собак — все зазвучало симфонией смерти, потом хаос достиг своего пика, и взорвалась на части ее голова, смешав собак, траву, деревья, холмы, воздух и остатки разума. Боль внезапно ушла, превратившись в бесконечность, и она приняла ее с благодарностью. Все осталось где-то там — окровавленное месиво костей и плоти, Душа, за которой она стремилась, и все это казалось мирным, непроклятым, будто незримый Дьявол и не касался ничего. Только собаки пировали на плоти, которая когда-то была ее телом.

Она слилась с Зоной, собаки стали ее детьми, а мертвое тело превратилось во что-то чуждое, нарушающее равновесие и покой, но это уже не имело значения. Им всего мало, они все слепы, бессмысленны, мелкие людишки... она поняла теперь Ивана и страсть в его голосе, когда он говорил, что Зона — Мать, его Мать. Но и Иван уже ничего не значил. Зона — Душа и Вселенная, Зона — Вечность, Зона — нежная Мать, она нежна со своими детьми, а те, кто ропщет на нее, просто затерян в собственном невежестве.

«Ольга, — звало ее бесконечное Сознание миллионами разных голосов, и бесплотный сталкер сделала шаг во тьму и зашагала среди мертвых деревьев с красными иглами. — Добро пожаловать... в Меня». Сама Зона манила ее, Зона говорила с ней и другими, которые стали единым целым.

Она шла по мягкой траве, не чувствуя ничего. Лишенная тела, формы, она сознавала, что обнажена как никогда, и слушала шепот мокрой травы, различая голос каждой травинки, узнавая песню каждой капли росы, шорох каждой иголочки, царапавшей ее и ловящей ее дыхание. Все вокруг было живо и одновременно — мертво, все вокруг было вечным.

Она ласково перебирала мягкую шерсть Пси-собаки, касалась ее голой кожи, и каждая шерстинка нашептывала что-то, говорила о своих чаяниях и жаловалась на пирующих блох. А она слышала — слушала — и улыбалась безликой, бестелесной улыбкой, обнимая свое дитя, смотревшее на нее странными глазами собаки-мутанта...

...Становясь с ним единым целым.


End file.
